Heartless Angel
.]] '''Heartless Angel' ( or ), also known as Fallen One, is a recurring enemy ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series that brings the party's HP down to 1. While it debuted in Final Fantasy VI, it has become one of Sephiroth's signature attacks, the main antagonist of Final Fantasy VII. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Heartless Angel (called Fallen One in SNES version) reduces all opponents' HP to 1 and costs 20 MP for the enemy to use. The attack depicts angels coming down from above (the same animation as Raise), dealing damage. Kefka Palazzo uses Heartless Angel in the final battle, but the Kaiser Dragon, Fiend Dragon, Holy Dragon, Crystal Dragon, and Red Glutturn also sport this attack. Final Fantasy VII Heartless Angel is cast in the battles against Bizarro∙Sephiroth and Safer∙Sephiroth. It takes the form of a single angel that sprinkles magic on the player characters, leaving them with one HP. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Sephiroth uses Heartless Angel during his first battle with Zack Fair. Professor Hojo's simulations of Sephiroth, Experiments No.'s 107, 108, and 124, also use the attack. Some normal enemies have an attack called Heartless Needle, which functions similarly to Heartless Angel, but is a melee attack rather than a spell. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Heartless Angel is used by Bhunivelze in his fourth form. Two angels, one white and one black, circle around the player. After some time passes, they reduce Lightning's HP to 1, unless the player performs a Perfect Guard to nullify the damage. The two angels resemble the fal'Cie Eden. Final Fantasy XIV Kefka uses Heartless Angel as the opening ability in his god form in the savage version of Sigmascape V4.0. It drops the entire party's HP to one and is followed up by Ultima, requiring quick healing. A stronger version, Heartless Archangel, is cast from then on, and will similarly drop the party's HP to one but will also leave a debuff, making all healing ineffective. The debuff lasts longer the less HP the player has compared to their max HP at the time of the cast, so the party should be at full health to receive the shortest duration of three seconds. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) Sephiroth can use Heartless Angel during his EX Mode. The attack will reduce the opponent's Bravery to 1, but only functions if Sephiroth is not afflicted with Break status. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Heartless Angel is one of the bonuses of Sephiroth's EX Mode, with the same functionality as it had in the first game. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Heartless Angel is Kefka Palazzo's EX Skill, marking the first time Kefka uses it since ''Final Fantasy VI. It inflicts all enemies within his vicinity with a number of status effects, which differ on whether the attack was charged. If charged fully, it inflicts Sleep, Silence, Blind, Imp, Poison, and Confuse. Heartless Angel also is one of Sephiroth's HP attacks. Rather than a spell, it is a single powerful slash wreathed in dark energy that inflicts Doom on the target, causing instant Break after 15 seconds, so long as Sephiroth isn't hit by the target he inflicted the status effect on. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia When faced as an enemy, Sephiroth and his manikins can use this skill. Unlike in other ''Dissidia adaptations, it will always reduce the target's BRV to 1, even when they are already inflicted with a BRV break (thus it essentially makes the victim recover from break status). ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Heartless Angel is an special ability exclusive to Kefka. It costs 20 MP and enables him to inflict HP damage by 75% to all enemies. Kefka learns the skill upon reaching level 76 (5★). Mobius Final Fantasy Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Kingdom Hearts Heartless Angel is used prominently in Sephiroth's boss battles. The move drains Sora of MP, and will leave him with 1 HP. Heartless Angel can be cancelled out if Sephiroth is struck amid the casting motion, as it takes a few moments to cast. In the first game, due to the manner in which Sephiroth's voice actor, Lance Bass, delivered his lines, the move was misidentified as "Sin Harvest", which was even noted in the Kingdom Hearts official strategy guide. Gallery Heartless_Angel.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI iOS Heartless Angel.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS). FFVII Heartless Angel.png|''Final Fantasy VII. VIICC Heartless Angel.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. LRFFXIII Heartless Angel.png|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. FFXIV Heartless Angel.png|Final Fantasy XIV. DFF2015 Heartless Angel.png|Kefka's version in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFF2015 Sephiroth Heartless Angel.png|Sephiroth's version in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Heartless Angel.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Heartless Angel.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Heartless Angel - Sephiroth UR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR). FFAB Heartless Angel - Sephiroth GR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (GR). FFAB Heartless Angel - Sephiroth CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR). FFAB Heartless Angel - Sephiroth Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend). FFAB Heartless Angel Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend). FFAB Heartless Angel - Sephiroth Legend CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR Legend). FFRK Heartless Angel Ability Icon.png|Hero Ability icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFVII. FFRK Heartless Angel FFVII Icon.png|Soul Break icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFVII. FFRK Heartless Angel FFVII.png|Soul Break version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFVII. FFBE Heartless Angel.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. MFF Heartless Angel.png|Mobius Final Fantasy. KH Heartless Angel.png|''Kingdom Hearts. KH Heartless Angel 2.png|Heartless Angel activating in Kingdom Hearts. KHII Heartless Angel.png|''Kingdom Hearts II''. Etymology In addition, "heartless" is a term meaning a lack of feeling or compassion. Angels are typically described as benevolent. The original translation in Final Fantasy VI, "Fallen One", refers to the fallen angels. it:Angelo crudele Category:Signature abilities Category:Non-elemental enemy abilities